There is no magic
by PendaPro
Summary: Lyric loves magic! How ever her friend Tanner dose not! Tanner wants to prove her wrong! But an alien ends up proving him wrong!


Lyric was talking about magic again. Tanner how ever did not believe in magic. Lyric looked Tanner's way. "Hey Tanner." She said with a smile. Tanner looked at the wall. He did not enjoy Lyric's company. He ignored her. Lyric was stairing at Tanner. Tanner was geting annoyed. "What do you want?" He grunted. He easily judged her for believeing in magic.

Lyric gave him a froun. "I wanted to know if you herd the news." Lyric said with a froun on her face. He hadn't he was just siting in that chair all day.

"No, I haven't. What's the news?" Tanner asked.

Lyric give him a smlie. "Well... There's been migic spoted! Like well... Someone has been useing magic!" She told him. He didn't believe her by a long shot. Magic! He though. Magic is a joke! Like someone has magic powers... HA! He though.

"Yeah, like who ever it was is in a lot of trubble! They made a weck to this town..." She looked at the foor for once. He didn't know how much of a weck of a town he in. He wanted to ask her but their is no magic! So he didn't want to to talk about this anymore then he had to. What ever caused this was no magic thing. Probably a bom... Maybe. Tanner got up.

"Hey where are you going?" Lyric asked.

"To find out what did this." Tanner replied.

Lyric jumped up and followed him. Tanner didn't actually know were he was going but Lyric seemed happy for some odd reason. She was skiping on the grass their was no road to town only the very very small one so they all ways walked on the grass. Well for the two times Tanner had been to Lyric's house. Ten minutes later Lyric was on her phone with one of her freinds talking about magic again! Tanner didn't know why she was so into magic.

After twenty minutes of walking to get to town! Now Tanner wished he had a car. And it was hot! Lyric was off her phone and pointed to the top of a building. "There." She said. There was smoke and black stuff all over the building. And the ground had the black stuff on it. What chould it be? He though. Not magic it just looks like a fire happed here. And a bad one. Tanner still did not believe in magic.

"Let's go explore! I guess..." Tanner mumbled.

Lyric let go an ek and continued walking. They cossed the road to get to the building. Tanner got a better look at the black stuff. It kind of looked like dust but he didn't really know. "Wow!" Lyric was amazed by the weck of what ever who ever did this. Tanner really wasn't he just though it was a fire. Tanner looked at the black stuff again on ground. He realized it was a trail to the forest. He pointed and said "That way!" And ran off. Lyric was close behind him. A another ten minutes pasted.

They made it to a cave. A very very dark one and they had no flashlight's. Tanner sighed. Did he really do the right thing doing this? He all ready knew he whould have to stop a eventually and go home. But whould he go home now? He really wanted to prove to Lyric there was no magic at all in the world but he guessed that whould have to be a another day. He looked up at the dark cave and suddenly their was a blue light in the cave. There was not before and now their was?

Both Lyric and Tanner took a step forward. Lyric gasped he guessed she though it was magic when Tanner knew it was really not. But what chould it be? A blue light in a cave? "Let's go in! We'll follow the blue light!" Lyric suggested. Tanner knew that chould be a bad idea but it chould be a good chance to prove to Lyric their was no such thing as magic. So he walked in with her following the blue light. It was dark all except for the blue light.

Tanner wondered why there was a blue light anyway. The light really wasn't bright it was dim a very dim light. "Hey what do you think it is?" Lyric asked him. Tanner looked at her qustionley. Tanner had no clue what it was. "I... Don't know..." He replied. They continued walking thorough the cave. Once the light got brighter Lyric ran towards the light yelling. "STOP RIGHT THEIR MAGICIL CREATURE!" But there was no magicl creature to be found once they got to the blue light. Lyric looked disappointed when she chouldn't find the magicl creature they have looked forward to.

Tanner was kinda sad too. Tanner though to see something like that whould be amazing! But Tanner knew that wasn't real... Lyric sighed. "I guess we came here for nothing..." She said. But wait! Did we? The blue light... It was a crystal! A beautiful dark blue crystal! Lyric gasped and squealed. "A CRYSTAL!" She yelled. The pretty crystal was siting a tall black rock. "I'm telling all my freinds!" She squealed. Tanner grabbed the blue crystal. I'm rich! Tanner though. I'm rich! All the sudden they herd a noise. It sounded like a bell falling and the bell ringing as it did so. Tanner and Lyric looked in the direction it came in.

Tanner didn't know who whould be in this cave. A killer? The person that bruned or domed the building? Nothing at all whould be nice. What if... It came and killed us? No one whould know were we are and we whould die in this cave! Tanner herd more noise's it was definitely sonething! Tanner herd grounling noise's... What if I die here? Tanner though.

"D-did you-you t-take my cr-crystal?" He grounled at us.

Once it came into the crystal's light Tanner chould see him a lot better. He was a blackish greyish color with... glitch's? Glitch's surrounding it. Tanner chouldn't really call it a human. Tanner looked down at the crystal. Was this his? Was this a trick? What is that thing? The blackish greyish thing staired at them.

"Di-did you t-take my c-crystal?" He repeated.

Tanner and Lyric stood still. Tanner didn't know what to. What whould he do if he found they did? Tanner looked back at the crystal. Should I? Tanner though. Tanner did find it... "Uh, um h-here." Tanner gave him the crystal that chould of made him rich. The thing looked and took the crystal form Tanner's hand. "Th-thank you f-for finding it." He said. Was this thing nice? Tanner though. Should I tust him. Tanner though. "Oh, your welcome...?" Tanner wasn't really sure what to say. Tanner just gave a smile and so did Lyric. Lyric didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" Lyric asked.

Tanner wasn't sure if that was the best qustion to ask a creature like he was. "I'm A.B.E.R 2.0 . 4.0 Try fail . Try fail . Bond." The thing told us. "Uh, That's... A long name. I'll just call you Bond ok?" Lyric tryed to be nice.

"O... K" A.B.E.R 2.0 . 4.0 Try fail . Try fail . Bond said.

Lyric smiled at him. "So are you magic?" Lyric asked a another qustion. "Y-yes." Magic? He chould be lieing to us. Tanner though. Besides Magic isn't even real! Lyric got closer to him. She pasted Tanner. "Are you... From a dimension or something?" She asked Bond. "Y-yes. Why what dimension is this?" Lyric did not know how to respawn. "Um, Earth?" Lyric didn't know if that was a dimension or not. Bond looked confused. Earth probably isn't a dimension it's more of a planet. Bond was starting to speak clearer then he was before.

"Oh, Do you need help?" Lyric offerded.

Tanner did not need to help this thing what ever it was. He did not want to take it into his home. He did not trust it! "Yes." Bond said. Lyric was excited to help a magicl creature like this! She was happy to be freinds with Bond whatever Bond was. Lyric and Tanner walked home with Bond. Lyric showed him the way and her house. Tanner watched as she did so. He wanted to call the police on this alien but he didn't for some reason. Maybe he was finely geting along with Bond and Lyric.

"So what dimension are you from?" Lyric was asking him qustion's again.

"Dimension four."

"Cool! What's it like their?"

"Oh, it's very space like! How do you not know about dimension four?"

They were talking about dimension stuff that didn't interest Tanner. Tanner was siting on his chair again... He wanted to see this magic he chould do or what he said he chould do which isn't real. "What magic things can you do?" Tanner asked. He was tried of waiting. Tanner didn't know much about magic it never interested him. "Oh, a couple of things like teleportation and shields are my must popular ones." Shields? Why whould Bond need to use shields? Tanner sat silently and though about it.

"Can you show us some of your powers?" Lyric asked excitedly.

"Well... Ok." Bond said.

They went outside they didn't want Bond to break something inside. Bond stood by a large tree. He put both of his hands out next to the tree and said something. Something the teenagers didn't understand. His eyes begand to glow as he spoke it and he demolished the big tree that was there but now was gone! The teenagers were amazed. Especially Tanner. Tanner had never seen this done before Lyric had seen this on her tv tons of times but today was a special day for Tanner he had never seen magic before and he wanted to see more. Bond continued to show off his powers.

He did teleportation and shields. Shields was pretty much a box surrounding him protecting him from the outside world. Tanner didn't know why he needed shields but it was a cool power. Tanner though it was so cool! Tanner never seened anything like it! He liked everthing Bond did with his powers! He wanted powers! But that he knew chould not happen... "Wow! All of your magic is so cool!" Lyric shouted. Tanner didn't know what to say he was so amazed by the powers that Bond had. And what whould Bond say when he figured out that he didn't believe in magic? Was this even real? Was he really seeing magic?

Bond looked at Tanner. Tanner shook at Bond's glaze. "Yeah your p-powers are cool..." Tanner didn't know if he said that right. What if he made an mistake by saying something...? He knew nothing at all about magic... "Thank you but I must find a way to dimension four. My home dimension." Did he really have to go? Tanner liked magic now and he wanted magic here on earth now. But Tanner had to retrun home too he chould stay at Lyric's house. "How well we do that?" Tanner asked. Tanner knew there was no dimension thing to get him there. Unless Bond teleportated! Tanner and Lyric whould miss their new freind. And who whould believe them that they actually found a magicl alien?

No one whould... No one at all unless they took Bond with them and Tanner knew that Bond whouldn't and chouldn't do that. For one Bond might get lost or hunt! Or since he's a alien he might get arrested for useing and scareing people with his powers. There was no way they chould keep Bond there.

"I'll teleport!" Bond said. The teenages whould miss him. "Ok then... Bye." Lyric looked at the ground. She looked like she was going to cry. Tanner didn't want Bond to go... He wanted to go with him maybe even with Lyric! But he didn't think Bond whould like that.

"Bye..." Tanner said sayley.

Bond looked at Tanner. "I all ready knew you didn't believe in magic..." He said. "The crystal told me." Bond whispered into his ear. Bond lifted up his hand and in it was the blue crystal. "Here." He gave Tanner the crystal. Bond gave a smile and a few moments later he was gone. "What did he say to you?" Lyric asked. Tanner didn't reply. He walked to his house and staired at the blue crystal that the alien gave him.

The next school year after summer break no one believed Tanner's story of Bond. No one believed Lyric's story ether they though it was a joke. So no one knew the truth about the dimensionl what's it called thing that went into Lyric's house.

Tanner believed in magic...


End file.
